


Janey's Fingers Were In The Cake

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: Bruce was surprised, then immediately excited when he seen a large cake roll onto the stage.
Kudos: 2





	Janey's Fingers Were In The Cake

Bruce was surprised, then immediately excited when he seen a large cake roll onto the stage.  
  
Bruce also may have blushed a little, he looked around to his bandmates, that also seemed as thrilled.  
  
Bruce had never seen a cake that big before, it was probably half his height, it was tiered as well.  
  
It had white frosting, and covered in decorative bows.  
  
Bruce was beaming now, he looked back at his band, _’you shouldn’t have!’_ he yelled out to them, over the roaring crowd.  
  
As Bruce stepped closer about to take a swipe at the frosting, he jumped right out of his skin, as a woman popped out of the cake.  
  
The woman was pretty, long blond hair, in a cute bikini, a few roses in her mouth.  
  
Bruce didn’t really pay much mind to her.  
  
Mostly he was closer inspecting the _cake_ , it wasn’t real?...  
  
Bruce was thoroughly disappointed, since he had gotten excited about having a big cake to himself.  
  
Bruce gave the cake a small poke, obviously make out of wood and silicone.  
  
His bandmates found his reaction hysterical, since by the looks of it, Bruce wasn’t expecting it at all.  
  
What was a birthday without cake?  
  
Bruce knew better though, he straightened himself out, and played it off.  
  
He gave the presumed stripper a peck on the cheek, Bruce gave the roadies a look to get this thing off his stage.  
  
The show continued on without a hitch, of course E Street hid snickering laughs, mostly reimagining the look of shock on Bruce’s face hours before.  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
“I would stop laughing if I were you,” Bruce huffed to himself.  
  
“Come on, it was a little funny,” Clarence laughed under his breath.  
  
“Yeah for you guys!”  
  
The two of them were in the elevator together in a hotel, trying to get to their floor they were staying on for the night.  
  
Clarence laughed more, “easy, just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you get to act like a brat,” then ruffling a hand through Bruce’s hair.  
  
The elevator dinged to their floor.  
  
“Actually it gives me the perfect excuse,” Bruce pouted.  
  
Both of them stepped out together, and started their trek down the quiet hallways.  
  
“Brats don’t get surprises,” Clarence teased.  
  
Bruce immediately perked up, then pouted, “it’s not another stripper is it?,” he huffed.  
  
Clarence couldn’t help, but laugh.  
  
“I dunno,” Clarence smiled, as he felt around in his jacket for his room key.  
  
Bruce followed after him.  
  
“Then what is it?,” Bruce asked.  
  
Clarence stopped walking suddenly, with Bruce bumping into his back.  
  
Clarence turned around and looked down at Bruce.  
  
“Who’s to say to be honest, I don’t see a birthday boy around, all I see is a brat,” Clarence said.  
  
Bruce blushed, and pouted.  
  
Bruce crossed his arms, huffing a little under his breath.  
  
“Okay fine,” Bruce reluctantly agreed.  
  
Clarence smiled, then turned back around to head to his room.  
  
Bruce followed after him, with Clarence turning on the light in his room.  
  
Bruce then looked curiously around after he shut and locked the door, mostly to see if there was any hint of a _surprise_.  
  
“Okay sit down and shut your eyes,” Clarence said, briefly gesturing to the desk in the room.  
  
Bruce wondered what Clarence had in store for him, but he did what he was told, and sat down at the desk.  
  
Bruce heard movement around the room, his heart raced just a little, since he wasn’t sure what he was expecting; Especially since it was coming from Clarence.  
  
Bruce faintly heard something else like a flicking noise, it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it where.  
  
Then hearing movement again, closer this time, Bruce straightened up.  
  
“You can open’em.”  
  
When Bruce opened his eyes, they immediately focused on something that was close to his face.  
  
The first thing he seen was a flame, then the candle, then the cake that it was neatly placed in the center of.  
  
Bruce’s eyes flickered up, looking at Clarence.  
  
“Knowing you long enough, I figured you wouldn’t have appreciated the joke, the rest of the guys played on you. So picked this up before our show,” Clarence explained.  
  
Bruce blushed deeply, then itching his head, his eyes flickering down.  
  
“I swear were you a mystic in your past life?,” Bruce commented, not expecting to be read so easily.  
  
“Sometimes I think so, I would recommend blowing out the candle though, unless you want to eat blue candle wax,” Clarence teased.  
  
“Right right sorry,” Bruce said before quickly blowing out the candle, since it was half melted already.  
  
Clarence gently placed the cake down on the desk, before stepping away briefly.  
  
Bruce looked closer at the cake seeing it said _Happy Birthday Scooter_ scrawled in cursive with green icing.  
  
Bruce swiped his finger on the side of the cake, then licking off the white buttercream frosting.  
  
“I do have utensils you know,” Clarence teased, bringing over a plate, knife, and forks.  
  
“I’m just happy it’s not made out of wood,” Bruce chuckled under his breath.  
  
“What’s a birthday without a cake?,” Clarence smiled, then ruffling Bruce’s hair briefly.  
  
“That’s what I’m saying, if the guys pull a stunt like that again, can you at least make sure the cake is real next time?,” Bruce laughed.  
  
“Anything for the birthday boy~,” Clarence smiled, as Bruce cut himself a big slice of cherry chip cake.  
  
"Thanks C."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
